To the Sound of the Waves: One Too Many
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: A few months after they meet Raiden and Alphard drink together, and Alphard is both adorable and most frightening without inhibitions. Connected to my big CANAAN story, Waves. AlphardxRaiden.


It had been just a few months after meeting that Raiden had called, demanding Alphard march over to her house that instant.

"Raiden, I've just had dinner and I'm getting ready for bed," Alphard said, lips downturned in an unimpressed frown. She didn't know Raiden that completely yet, but she was already well aware of how whiny and needy she could get. It was just Alphard's luck, meeting an idiot here who would never leave her alone.

On her end Raiden growled. "So what?! Just lift your ass and carry it here. Please Alphard? Don't you love your best buddy?"

"You are not my best buddy."

"Then what am I?"

"A nuisance."

There was a pause, and then a sigh. "Ouch, that hit right in the kokoro. You can be an asshole sometimes, Alphard."

"Boo, listen to the amount of care I have. Now are we done pointlessly conversing?" Alphard pushed off from the counter she had been leaning on –she had been preparing to do the few dishes dinner had dirtied– and walked through the house to her bedroom, deciding to rather do the dishes the next day. It wasn't like she had much to do, anyway.

Raiden sounded like she wanted to yell something, but instead she chuckled and then nodded despite Alphard not being able to see it. "Sure thing, she who has a black soul."

"You're being a retard."

"Love you too. Bye!"

The call disconnected. Halfway out of her pants, Alphard paused to look down at the phone. Surprisingly a sliver of shame and guilt washed down her spine over blowing Raiden off like that. Sure, the redhead was obnoxious and persistent but she merely wanted company. She actually _wanted_ to be in Alphard's presence, and that wasn't something the former terrorist was really used to yet. But she shrugged the feelings off and continued to dress into her usual boxers and t-shirt. It was currently madly hot and being this close to the sea didn't help. The humidity was awful.

Slight sweat glistened on Alphard's face, a drop sliding down her neck, disappearing between her breasts. She paid it no mind.

The raven-head pulled her bedroom sliding door open to let some cool air in. She stood by the open doorway, relishing the breeze blowing against her hot skin. The moon was out and it looked absolutely beautiful, fat and glowing and majestic. Alphard spared a long glance for it, silently thanking whatever powers out there existed that she was able to change herself. Life was a lot more boring now, but it was peaceful, and Alphard was grateful for that. She was done being a puppet for the world; done suffering from things that had happened in the past.

Alphard wondered how Canaan was doing.

"What'cha doing?"

Any normal person would have shat themselves but Alphard had yet to lose her skills just yet. She had sensed Raiden a second before the redhead had popped her head up by the railing, grinning like a kid. Alphard lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm planning to dominate the world by speaking to the moon," Alphard responded sarcastically.

Raiden laughed. "Aren't you just a ball of sunshine tonight." She climbed over the railing and landed softly beside her equally tall friend. "So, you like to stare at the moon too?"

Alphard sighed. If she engaged with Raiden then the redhead would never leave. "Go home. I'm tired."

"But I brought drinks." Raiden lifted the plastic packet in her hand, swollen with what appeared to be alcoholic drinks.

"I don't drink." Alphard stepped back into her room, expecting Raiden to follow, so she headed to the lounge.

This time Raiden grew serious and all plays at ignorance fell away. "Okay look, I really do just want to hang out and drink. I'm feeling oddly lonely and you're the only friend I have. So please, just for tonight don't treat me like an idiot? I'm your friend even if you refuse to call me that. Right now I just need a friend."

Alphard paused mid-steep halfway into the lounge, cringing and hands twitching. Damnit. Raiden just had to use that voice that made Alphard want to give her a pat on the head in comfort.

Raiden sensed that her words had worked and she smiled in relief. "I'll take that as a yes, then." She passed by the still immobile former terrorist and plopped down onto her couch. "What do you drink?"

Alphard sighed and then reluctantly seated herself beside her friend. "Nothing."

"Aw come on!" Raiden pulled a bottle out and thrust it in Alphard's direction. The raven-head took it, but merely stared at it. The bottle was red, with bold white writing. Inside the liquid looked purple. Was this poison? "Don't look so scared," Raiden said with a laugh. She leaned into Alphard and lightly bumped her shoulder. "Just have one, that's all I ask. I'll leave after."

She would leave after one drink? Alphard turned her head to stare directly into mischievous golden eyes. Grey eyes narrowed. No, Raiden would most likely be sleeping over. Alphard knew her enough to assume that. But a woman can still hope.

With a large, dramatic sigh, Alphard unscrewed the cap and then took a sip from the bottle. The liquid was tangy and tasteful, but strong with alcohol, at least to her. She enjoyed the fruity taste but cringed at the burn on her tongue.

Raiden was laughing at the expression on Alphard's face, clapping her on the shoulder and cheering her on when she sipped from the bottle. Alphard just rolled her eyes at this. She glanced up at the clock and mourned the sleep she knew she would lose. Now she just had to finish this drink quickly, and hopefully Raiden would leave.

XxX

When Raiden considered it, this was really the first time she had seen Alphard drink alcohol. Usually the raven-head stuck to water or coffee. She supposed using the emotional tactic had worked better than expected, and this made Raiden smile happily. This meant that even though Alphard pretended not to care, she actually did. It was nice to have someone that cared.

"Raiden," Alphard spoke up suddenly. It had been an hour since the drinks had started and Raiden was already slightly tipsy. Alphard had finished her drink a long while ago but had grown completely silent after putting the bottle down onto the table.

"Mm?" Raiden responded. She was lying on the couch on her back, tired and content. She was considering maybe going home but she was so comfy and it was dark outside. The long trek back looked very unappetizing.

"You know," Alphard said. Her voice seemed shaky, which alarmed Raiden enough to sit up and scoot closer to her friend. It appeared that Alphard's shoulders were shaking, and without warning she launched herself against Raiden and buried her face against her neck.

Raiden's face went scarlet in seconds. "A-A-Alphard?!"

Alphard sniffled and held onto Raiden's shirt. Her warm breath washed over Raiden's skin and the redhead couldn't help but shiver. "I'm so lonely," Alphard whined.

"Wha-what…?"

Alphard sighed and pushed away from the redhead, demeanour changing. "You're so useless," she spat. When she turned to glare darkly at Raiden, the redhead knew that she should have done something to comfort Alphard when the opportunity was there, because now the former terrorist looked ready to kill.

"A-Alphard?"

"You come here all happy and carefree, fucking about like usual!" Alphard roared. She suddenly clenched her hands into tight fists. "You drive me fucking insane."

Raiden wasn't sure what was going on, but the flush on Alphard's face must have meant that she was drunk. But how the shit had she gotten so wasted on _one_ drink?

"Um, Alphard?"

Alphard's mood seemed to change again, and she slumped backwards onto the couch, depressed. "I haven't had sex in so many years I've lost count," she said.

Raiden's blush returned. Alphard had never disclosed such personal information before. "Al, I think you should get to bed."

Alphard snorted. "Shut up you idiot!" Raiden flinched, heart pounding. Was Alphard going to cuddle her or punch her? Raiden couldn't figure out which was more likely to happen. "I can go wherever the fuck I want, you here? I'm Alphard fucking Alshua! I kill people for a living!"

Raiden swallowed. "Yes, and you're really good at it."

Alphard laughed, long and hard, and tipped forward, arms clutching her stomach. "What am I doing with my life?" she said. "Am I just wasting away here?" All anger had drained and she sounded exhausted and sad. Raiden made a decision.

"Alphard," Raiden scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulder. "You've done a lot of bad things, but you've changed now. You aren't wasting your life here. You're living the life you should have had; a peaceful one."

Alphard straightened, the arm still on her shoulder, and turned to look into Raiden's face. She almost looked like she was about to cry. "You know you have gorgeous eyes," she said as she reached out and touched Raiden's cheek. It was only in that instant that Raiden realized that Alphard was absolutely wasted. There was no other way she would ever admit something like that.

"Thank you," Raiden said. "Now why don't you go to sleep? I'll head home after, I promise."

Alphard chuckled. "You always say that but you end up sleeping here anyway." She waved Raiden away, since she had been about to help her up, and stood on her own. All at once blood rushed to her head and light danced before her eyes. She swayed but managed to catch her balance, and had to wave Raiden off again. On wobbly feet Alphard walked across the living room to the hallway, but just as she passed the bathroom she tripped and fell against the wall to her left. "Fuck."

"Okay, enough of that. Let me help you." Raiden pulled one of Alphard's arms over her shoulder and helped her upright again. This time there was no resistance.

They made it successfully to the bedroom, Alphard hiccupping slightly and Raiden growing increasingly embarrassed. She was suddenly very aware of her friend; of how Alphard smelt, of how her skin was warmer than usual, of how the flush on her face was adorable. The redhead swallowed thickly.

"Okay, just get on the bed and–" While helping Alphard down, the raven-head had suddenly grabbed Raiden by the shoulders and thrown her over her shoulder. Raiden was powerless against Alphard's strength and was below her in seconds. She felt strong hands grip her wrists and press them to the mattress and Alphard's thighs pressed against Raiden's exposed hips.

Alphard was panting, eyes lidded and cheeks red. Sweat glistened along her neck and exposed cleavage. "Raiden," Alphard purred darkly. She seemed more like herself, but much, much darker. Her eyes seemed black in the vague light and Raiden was just about shitting herself.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm really hot right now," the raven-head said. "It's hot out and you made me drink. I didn't want to drink." She smirked, slow and purposeful and then she leaned forward until their lips touched. "What are you going to do about this?"

"A-apologise?"

Alphard leaned back slightly and narrowed her eyes. Her smirk faded and then she finally released Raiden's wrists to sit up and cover her face with a hand while she laughed. Her balance left her and Alphard ended up falling over, still laughing.

"Ouchie," Alphard whined softly, a hand pressed to her forehead. "Headache."

Raiden sighed softly in relief and sat up slowly. She glanced over at her friend. Alphard's shirt had moved upwards, exposing her toned stomach. The tanned skin was glistening with sweat and Raiden recognized the stirrings of arousal beginning in her lower region. She stood and hurried from the room.

Was she getting turned on by Alphard? Did she want to do her friend?

Raiden found a glass and filled it with water, and when she gave it to Alphard she made sure not to look her in the eye or watch how she swallowed the entirety of the contents in the glass. Once she was quenched, Alphard fell into a light sleep, mumbling of past troubles.

Raiden watched her with a strange sense of disappointment. If she had acted on the moment, would she and Alphard have been in the throes of passion? Of course they could never develop something romantic, Raiden knew that, but a few rolls in the hay would have been okay, right?

With a sigh and another regretful glance, Raiden settled on the couch in the lounge. In the morning Alphard woke with a terrible hangover and no recollection of her actions after her first drink.

Raiden was still conflicted by her feelings.


End file.
